


temporary intoxication, infinite high

by machibouke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, M/M, as fluffy as jun can be i guess, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machibouke/pseuds/machibouke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun makes a small but meaningful proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	temporary intoxication, infinite high

**Author's Note:**

> rated for a some swearing and very, _very_ minor sexual references.

Giving sarcastic responses and fucking with people’s minds is of second nature to Nino. He’s had quite a lot of practice over the years; Aiba and Ohno have proved to be easy targets to refine his skills. But never once will he even try to mess around with Jun and Sho on such a level—somewhere in him, he respects those two way too much. TV is a different deal, nothing really matters there, and they can all take it as a joke and laugh it off goods naturedly or act comically angry for the audience.

But when Jun has had a few drinks and is very far gone from being his usual moody, hot-and-cold brooding self, he surprises Nino by giving back just as good as he got. Not that Nino ever openly criticized him that much anyway. Aside from the constant abusive use of nicknames.

“You know, I just got an idea. I should start calling you K,” Jun scowls sulkily. He makes a face. “How would you like that? Huh? _K?_ ”

Nino frowns. Jun is capable of being witty and giggly while drunk (sending Nino on a little nostalgic trip back to how cute and animated Jun was as a kid), but he could also be a complete asshole five seconds later. It takes a while to adjust to the tables turning every time, but it’s easy to differentiate the two moods.

“J, you do remember I didn’t gift you with that wonderful nickname. As much as I wish I did, I really didn’t.”

It’s an established fact, but Jun seems to have forgotten in his stupor. He grimaces deeply in thought, an index finger caught in the air. His other hand is clutching a bottle of whiskey. He seems to recall something of great importance a split second later and jabs his finger through the air.

“ _SUZANNE!_ SHE—SHE GAVE IT—”

“Yes,” Nino says simply. “Yes.” Jun continues gesticulating furiously until Nino sees no other way to pacify him other than to lean over and wrench the translucent bottle out of his vice-like grip. There’s a little less than half left in there, and it can’t be more than a litre in full capacity. He can’t tell from the label because his head’s spinning too much. With his eyes screwed shut, Nino forces the rest of the drink down his mouth and lets out a gritty sound of displeasure.

“How the _hell_ do you even stomach this crap?” he complains more than asks, setting it down on the floor and kneading the heels of his hands into his eyes. “It’s like drinking liquid fire...”

Jun looks morose as he mutters, “Vodka is for the heartbroken. Whiskey is for the heartbreakers.”

“I…what?”

Everything is more than a little hazy now. Nino doubts he even heard anything. He blinks lazily while closely watching Jun slink over on his knees. His thigh bumps against his coffee table enough to nudge it a few centimetres away—Jun giggles at the ridiculousness of it—and Nino shares the amusement until he feels his eyes dilate in surprise too late. Jun’s face hovers before his and pulls him into a soft, searching kiss. He moves back on instinct the same time Jun jerks forward into him, pressing. It tastes all bitter and burns his tongue a little, but neither of them is in a state of mind to down a kiss like this.

“I fucking hate you sometimes,” Jun mumbles into the connection, muffled and sounding cranky, “you’re like a fucking fairy. So _pretty_ and stuff.”

“Thank you? You swear a lot,” Nino chokes out, only just. He laughs a little when Jun breaks away, only to return with a vengeance and miss his lips completely. Jun murmurs against his cheek, making gentle sucking noises against the skin there. “You…you’re pretty too, Matsuju—”

“You make things hard, Nino…”

There could be a double entendre somewhere in that sentence, Nino thinks distantly in faint amusement, but Jun probably didn’t do it on purpose. He’s even worse at jokes than usual once he’s hammered enough. Positioning his legs so that one of his legs is tucked underneath the other with his left leg, Nino leaves his right leg folded with his knee sticking out slightly. Jun slides himself over the thigh and rides it with a small moan that is just a precursor for what’s to come. Back and forth, back and forth, _oh god_. He feels it affecting them both at once.

“You clearly love it,” Nino manages to tease through a sloppy grin. “Me making things hard and all.” They circle their arms around one another and Nino leans his forehead against Jun's for one moment of peace, trying to ignore the incessant buzz in his mind trying to tell him something he can’t be bothered decoding.

“No, I love _you_ ,” Jun corrects him with a flicker of warm tongue across Nino’s cheek, tracing out a sloppy but clear ‘K’, and it only multiplies the buzzing feeling within Nino. He removes one hand and starts his descent.

Despite the fact that they only take place in the company of alcohol, Nino could get used to these mind games.

 

 


End file.
